To be or not to be?
by malfoys-my-man
Summary: harry and co are back at school for 6th year new revelations accure and suprises in store. will harry and hermione be able to fight their urges? r&r HHr RL G?
1. chapter1

DISCLAIMER: i do now own anything apart from the plot j.k owns them obviously.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Birthday Again   
  
(A/N this story has major spoilers to ootp so if you have not read it yet i sugest you dont read on because   
  
it will spoil it for you and i dont want to be the person to spoil it for you :-) )  
  
harry awoke from a very strange dream it was not like his normal dreams were he would dream about the most   
  
feared wizard of all time lord voldemort was killing cedric diggory last year replaying through his head over  
  
and over again every time he tried to sleep. But it was a dream about him and one of his best friends,  
  
Hermione Granger who along with Ron Weasley were Harrys two best friends in the whole world. The dream was   
  
weird   
  
because it was Harry and Hermione kissing slowly and passionatly, Harry had never had thoughts such as these  
  
and it startled him that he had because this was Hermione Garnger his best friend and god damn shes beautiful  
  
his mind wandered off. Harry shook his head and told himself,  
  
"get ahold of yourself potter you cant think of her that way" but his mind kept fighting against him.  
  
Harry was not an ordinary person because first of all he was a wizzard who attended hagwarts school of whitch  
  
craft and wizardry and sacond he had a lightning shaped scar on his head which lord voldemort had given him   
  
when he was just one year old and thins had caused his down fall however a little over a year ago volemort had   
  
come back and Harry had meet him again since at the minastry of magic headquarters where his god father sirius  
  
had been killed.   
  
  
  
Harry lived with his aunt Pertunia and uncle Vernon during the summer holidays due to the fact he had no other  
  
living relitives. However Harry hated staying there and spent most of his day up in his bedroom getting away   
  
from his aut and uncle. Harry remebered only too well last year when Harry had nearly been thrown out of the   
  
house by uncle vernon and if it wasnt for his aunt he would have never been here right now. since last year  
  
things had gotten worse at number 4 privit drive because dudley his over large cousin tormented him worse   
  
than ever and if he went down stairs he was watched all the time as if he was a dangerous insect that needed  
  
to be squashed quickly.  
  
Harry looked up at his luminous alarm clock on his bed side table it read 1:30 am a sudden lurch came into  
  
harry's stomach he had been 16 for an hour and a half and he didnt even realise it. Harry suddenly felt very  
  
lonely because his owl hedwig had been gone for three nights now and Harry supposed she was out hunting. He  
  
got up crossed the room and looked out side the window to see if he could see her as if he was a mindreader  
  
Harry saw Hedwig his owl flying across the sky but she wasnt alone she had another four owls with her. Harry  
  
opened the window and stood back the owls flew in and landed with a soft flump on the bed. Harry toke all   
  
the packages and letters off the owls and they went over to hadwigs cage for a quick drink and then before   
  
Harry knew it they were up and had left. He picked up the first letter he turned it over to see the hogwarts  
  
crest on the back so he opened it thinking it was just his school supplys list (how wrong he was) inside the   
  
letter read:  
  
dear mr Potter   
  
we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for this years prefect position because we feel you  
  
are more capable of the job then mr Weasley is. your prefect badge is in this letter and please report to   
  
the frount of the train september first for your prefect duties.inside is also your list of supplys see you  
  
on the first of september.  
  
prof. m mcgonagall head of gryffindor deputie head misstress.  
  
(A/N i dont know if you can change the prefects but i dont care because harry would be a better prefact.)  
  
Harry looked inside the envilope and sure enough there was the shinny new prefect badge with a big P on it.  
  
Harry smiled to himself for a few seconds then moved onto the next letter and package Harry knew amediatly   
  
who this was from because of the untidy screwl on the frount, it was from Ron. the letter read:  
  
hi Harry happy birthday   
  
sorry you cant come over this summer but dad just got a pay rise from work and he decided we should use the  
  
money to go on holiday to romainia to visit Charlie and the we are going to egypt for the rest of the holidays.  
  
i hope the muggles are treating you right and we can meet up at the end of August to get our school supplys.  
  
i got you a presant i hope you like it.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry picked up the package and tore off the paper inside the box was a magnificent wizard chess set that was  
  
solid gold and Harry wondered just how much of a payrise Mr Weasley had gotten. However he quickly dismissed  
  
this thought and picked up the next package and letter it was from Hermione Harry knew that just by looking  
  
at the front of it. Inside it read:  
  
Dear Harry   
  
happy birthday. i hope you are having a good summer and the muggles are treating you right. i was made prefect   
  
again this year i wonder if Ron will keep hold of the position or not. I herd Mr Weasley got a pay rise and by  
  
the sounds of it it was quite alot!! Iwill see you on the Hogwarts express or we could meet in diagon alley   
  
love Hermione  
  
Harry went back to thinking about Mr weasleys pay rise and weather it would go over Rons head or not. he then  
  
re-read the letter and noticed at the bottom it said "love Hermione" and a familiar feeling came over him but  
  
he had never felt it with Hermione before and it scared him abit. He didnt know what was going on with him  
  
lately his mind kept wandering on to Hermione and he just shook it off saying he shouldnt think of her in  
  
that way but he couldnt help it. He opened her presant and inside was a golden comb with emerald green   
  
cristals the colour of Harrys eyes and cinnamon coloured stones set into it. It looked rather expencive  
  
and Harry vowed to himself he was going to thank Hermione a thousand times it was the most beautiful thing   
  
he ahd seen (A/N sorry i know its mean giving him a comb for his birthday but i think it would be a useful   
  
thing so there ;-) ) Harry opened the last letter he didnt recognise the writing so he looked at it curiously  
  
the letter read:  
  
dear Mr Potter  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
  
the presant i am giving you is a very special one it is another of your famialy heirlooms and i decided   
  
sixteen was a good age to give it to you you will have to figure it out but i will give you a pass to the  
  
restricted section to figure it out. have a good summer see you september fist .  
  
Professor Dumbledor  
  
Harry picked up the parcel and looked in side was a ring that had a gold band and a ruby set in the middlke  
  
as well as all the way around the edge of the band. Harry put on the ring and vowed he wouldnt take it off   
  
until he had figured it out.  
  
Harry put his cards and gifts up on the desk and looked back at the clock it read 3 am and he decided he   
  
should go back to sleep and he fell into a dreamless sleep asoon as his head hit the pillow. When he woke   
  
he got showered and dressed and started down the stairs to have some breakfast when he was half way down   
  
the stairs however he heard a familliar voice but couldnt quite place it. Harry walked down the reat of   
  
the stairs and went into the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the owner of the voice   
  
it was his Uncle Vernons sister ................Aunt Marge.  
  
(A/N how was that for the first chapter? please reveiw and please go easy it is my first fic i have ever wrote.  
  
i will be updating very soon i already have it planned just have to write it so it will be here soon! ) 


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2   
  
the vacation.  
  
"what she doing here?"Harry blurted out and immediatly wished he hadnt.  
  
"i see you are still here boy" aunt Marge spat before uncle vernon had a chance to speak.  
  
"yes boy i forgot to tell you last night that your aunt marge will be staying here for the weekend.  
  
oh yea and before i forget to tell you we meaning me, dudley and pertunia will be staying at aunt  
  
marges house for the rest of the holidays so if you can not find a place to stay you will be staying  
  
at Mrs Figgs for the rest of the time" uncle vernon spat before turning back to his coffee.  
  
Harry sat down at the table and helped him self to a few slices of toast and sat and ate it. Harry  
  
rembered the last time aunt marge came for a visit she had ended up like a large balloon and floated  
  
to the ceiling he shuddered at the thought of spending the next two days.Harry looked up to see his   
  
oversized cousin dudley sat at the other side of the table eating everything he could get his hands  
  
on since his diet had been dropped last year he had got even bigger if that was possiable and vernon  
  
had to pay alot of extra money to get his school knickerbockers to be specialy fitted.  
  
When Harry had finished his toast he stood up and went to walk out the room to go up stairs but before  
  
he made it he was interupted by marge.  
  
"where do you think your going boy?" she snarled  
  
"um im just going upstairs to call up one of my friends to see if i could stay there for the holidays"  
  
Harry awnsered politly.  
  
"cant you do it down here because id rather keep you in my sight because your a nasty little boy" she  
  
stood up and went towards him to stop him going but uncle vernon spoke then   
  
"Marge leave the boy alone go up stairs then and sort out the arangements the sooner you leave the better"  
  
the only reason he did this though is becaus ehe knew the only way he could get in contact was through owl  
  
mail and also he was sacared of what Harry's temper might do this time.  
  
Harry went upstairs of number 4 privit drive and decided he was going to ask Hermione if she would allow   
  
him to go visit her and stay the reat of the holidays.  
  
Harry wrote and re wrote the letter a dozen times before he decided the letter was perfect he picted it up   
  
read aloud hi Hermione i hope your summers going great. i have a favor to ask you if it is at all possiable  
  
would i be able to spend the rest of the summer at your place because my aunt and uncle are going away and  
  
i have no place else to go. if not just reply and i can try and figure something else out all my love Harry"  
  
Harry thought it sounded ok so he tied it to hedwigs leg and she flew out the window and out of sight.  
  
(A/N sorry this a short chapter but the next one will be alot longer this was just a small chapter to set the  
  
scene abit any way reveiw please :-) ) 


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3   
  
at Hermiones house  
  
harry lasted the next day with aunt marge and only becase uncle vernon changed the subject every time she started to pick on Harry and he was told to stay in his room most of the time.   
  
Harry woke with a start. he turned and looked at what had disturbed his sleep and saw Hedwig sat on his pillow.Harry turned on his lamp looked at his clock and it read 6:30am. Harry took the letter off and tore it open mayby a little too fast (thats howmuch he wanted to get outta there.) and read  
  
hiya Harry  
  
Mum and dad say its fine for you to stay over and i cleared it with Dumbledor first aswell. We will be round on Monday to pick you up if thats ok round about 10 we will go to diagon alley at the same time to get school supplys.  
  
all my love Hermione.  
  
Harry was delighted about the news and resisted the urge run around the room screaming. Harry decided it was too late to go back to bed and decided to go down stairs and get an early breakfast.  
  
Monday morning Harry woke to his alarm clock and immediatly started packing his stuff and got himself ready trying to look his best with the clothes he had which was nearly imposible considering they were dudleys old clothes and walked down the stairs at about 9:30am and he smelt bacon which made him hungry but he knew the only thing he would be eating would be toast because Dudley would be eating it all. as Harry finished his toast aunt Marge barged her way into the kitchen and Harry knew he wouldnt get away this time because uncle Vernon was not here and he didnt know what he would do if she started today.  
  
"oh boy cant you do anything with your hair? Why cant you have normal hair like my little neffy-poo here Dudley?" she said pulling Dudleys cheak.  
  
"because i dont want my hair like his why would i? and i like my hair thanx." he said back and aunt Marge went to open her mouth but at that very moment uncle Vernon came into the room and told Harry to go pack his stuff NOW!  
  
Harry trudged up the stairs and into his room where he packed the rest of his stuff and dragged it down the stairs to wait for Hermione. he had only been waiting ten minutes when Hermione knoked the door and neaarly knocked over Harry when she jumped straight into his arms and hugged him. when she pulled away she looked up at Harry and smiled at him he looked at her and the vision he saw was breath taking she was wearing a pair of hipster jeans and they had a celtic patern up the side with a baby blue tank top and both looked perfect on her. Harry didnt know why but he suddenly felt drawn to Hermione and yet again he shook his head and told himself she was his best friend.   
  
Hermiones parents helped Harry with his trunk and Harry carried Hedwig. They go to Diagon alley within an hour and while Harry and Hermione went in to diagon alley her parents went into muggle london. and they would meet in a few hours to go home. they went and brought their supplys and then Harry brought them both ice cream st flourine's and talked while every now and again there was an awquard silence. THey walked a bit more around diagon alley  
  
just looking in shop windows or inside quality quiddich supplys were there was a brand new broom the starshooter it was faster than harrys firebolt but not as accurate. When they were   
  
board they went back to the leaky couldron to get a butter beer and to wait for Hermiones parents to get back they came in looking for them at around 5pm and decided they would get dinner first then go back home they had to wait for a while for a bit because the restauant didnt open til 6:30. by 8 they had finicshed their meal and back in the car it was a 3 hour drive to Hermiones house and it had also started to rain and the skys were black over head. Harry could see that Hermione was tired and so told her to lean on him and go to sleep. Harry looked down on her and noticed she looked like an angel and also how well she fit into his arms (hev also had his arms around her) and he rested his head on hers. Harry felt himself being shaken awake he looked up he was in the Grangers car and was still cuddling Hermione and toke his arm away but her mum gave him a look that said 'its ok dear but you hert her and ill kill you. It was very late and he didnt want to wake Hermione so he carried her in while mr Granger got his trunk. Harry carried her upstairs to her room where he lay her down toke off her shoes and kissed her head little did he know her mum ws watching she turned and walked down stairs thinking how well the two went together.  
  
Harry went down stairs after tucking Hermione in to get his things mr Granger helped him up the stairs and showed him his room he then told him Hermione would show him around in the morning. Harry went into the bathroom and showered then he went in his rrom dried off and put on his boxers he laid down on his bed thinking of the day he had and before he knew it he was fast asleep.  
  
in the morning he woke to the most beautiful face in the world it was Hermione with her legs eather side of harry sat on his middle he smiled at her and she smiled back which made Harrys knees go week (even though he was laying down) then their eyes locked and they were staring into each others eyes for about ten minutes.  
  
They both noticed how the other looked and Harry noticed that Hermione had straight hair and this made her look even better then she normaly did. she also had a light coat of make up on nothing over the top just some lip gloss and eye shadow aswell as mascara and eyeliner. her teeth had been shrunk in their fourth year and her hazel eyes were glowing inside asif she had a fire inside them. her curves had gotten bigger aswell her bust had grown and her hips had become wide and curved leaving her with an hourglass type figure. she stood at about 5'8" and was very slim.   
  
Harry on the other hand was 6'2" and the thing that captured Hermione was his eyes he had deep pools of emerald green surronded by stunning white he had a braud chest obviously from the quiddich he had done. His lagendery messy jet black hair was sticking up in all places just like always which gave him a kind of inocent look. his abes had grown also from quiddich training and he had a generous six pack also which gave him a sexy look that was uneque to him. (Hermione thought that she would have to watch out when they got back to hogwarts because every girl in hogwarts would want to go out with harry.) Another thing that mad harry look sexy was the bangs of hair which hung down the side of his face which also showed off his lightning bolt scar which Hermione would love to run her finger down and take away all jis pain.   
  
Just then Harry noticed he only had his boxers on and pulled his blanket up breaking the stare.they both blushed and turned away from each other. just then Hermiones mum called up the stairs "are you two ready for breakfast?"  
  
hermione jumped off the bed went over to harrys trunk and took out a t-shirt and some jeans and gave them to him then kissed him on the cheek then said "um ill see you down stairs ok"   
  
all that Harry could reply was "yep" but Hermione didnt know that the kiss had stayed with Harry once she had left the room. once Harry had finished dressing he went down stairs and sat at the table next to Hermione. once they had finished washing up the breakfast dishes the sat and talked about what they could do today. they finaly decided on 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
All abourd the Hogwarts express.  
  
Hermione sat in the pool for a while just looking at the space Harry had wallked off in. She had been waiting for that for years now and it was even better then she thoight it would be. the only reason Hermione went to the yule ball with krum in fourth year was to try and make Harry jelouse and to ask her out. she knew he liked her and she liked him the only thing she didnt get was what was the problem with it?  
  
in Harry's room...   
  
When Harry got into his room he undressed, showered and then put on his clothes. He then lay on his bed going over and over what had just gone on with Hermione. He really wanted to be with her but the problem was he would be risking his friendships with both Ron andHermione because he knew Ron had a crush on her. He was also scared because of what had happened last year with cho chang when he went out with her for a short while. Harry carried on just lying there on the bed until he heard a knock at the door and Hermione walked in.  
  
She sat on the end of his bed and he could tell she was upset so he sat up looked it to her eyes and instead of the usual happiness and joy he saw in them it was hert and saddness. Hermione looked close to tears when she finnaly said  
  
"look Harry im really sorry for what went on out there i just prusumed you wanted it too. but obviously i was wrong" At this point a single tear slid down her cheak. Harry moved over to her and wipped away the tear and said  
  
"Its not that Hermione it just if we were to go out i would be risking my friendship not just with you but with Ron to. im also worried about your safty because of Voldimort and all that and couldnt bear to loose you Hermione you mean the world to me" He then paused and started again "it not that i dont like you that way because i do i just couldnt risk you mabey after the threat of Voldemort is over we can give it try but for now i cannot act upon my feelings for you."   
  
Just then Hermione interupted him "but i cant wait till then Harry i want you now I need you now!"   
  
"im sorry Hermione but its hurting me just as much as its herting you"  
  
The rest of the summer went passed rather quickly. After that day there was not any awkwardness between them but they were not as close as they used to be because Harry was scared for the love he felt for her, before they knew it they were at the leaky couldron the day before the first september and meeting the Weasleys who were also staying at the leaky couldron that night then they were all going to get a ministry car to kings cross station were they would catch the Hogwarts express. Harry was really pleased that he had meet them there because he got to hear about everything Ron and the Weasleys had got up to. Hermione was having a girly chat with Ginny and about who they liked it turn ed out they both liked the same person.  
  
That night when they went to bed Harry and Ron were talking when Ron said "Hey Harry have you noticed anything diferent anout Hermione? Shes just more.... whats the word?..." just the Harry said something that startled both of them   
  
"she gorgous thats the only way to describe her" then realised what he said and turned a dark shade of scarlet.  
  
Ron laughed and reply "aawww has our little Herry got a crush on Hermione?" he joked  
  
"no i havnt" snapped Harry "of course idont shes my best friend for gods sake"  
  
"dont worry i wouldnt blame you she has turned into some hot stuff over the summer" Ron said dreamily and Harry felt like punching him right here but decided against it. Harry jumped into his bed and fell asleep dreaming of Hermione.   
  
Whan Harry woke in the morning he dressed and then dragged his things down the stairs and into the bar ready for the minastry car to arrive. He then Went into the dinning room to wait for the Weasleys to join him for breakfast. When Harry got there he found Hermione sat there also and sat down the other side of the table. There was a very awkward silence in the room until the Weasleys came down and they Filled the room with the usual chitchat.   
  
After Breakfast the minastry car pulled up and they loaded th lougage in and pulled away. they got to kingscross at about 10:30 and went straight to platforms 9 and 10 to get onto the platform. the trio and Ginny found a compartement then went back out to say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.   
  
The Hogwarts express pulled out of the station at 11 oclock sharp and they were on their way to Hogwarts the only place Harry called home. Harry and Hermione had to go to the prefect carrage in the middke of the train ride and sat in there with the rest of the prefcts who were told what prefect duties they would be doing this year. Harry wasnt really listening to the meeting he was risisting the urge to jump up and kiss Hermione she ust looked so beautiful and the thing that tormented him more was the fact that he knew she felt the same way about him but yet again his fear for her safty scared him.   
  
When the Hogwarts express turned up Harry andHermione had to start their prefect duties almsost immediatly because they had to get all of the gryffindors into the carrages which were pulled by thressels (SP?) which you could only see if you had see a person die. Once all the gryffindors were in their carrages it was time for Harry and Hermione to get into a carrage and go up to the stone frount steps. Once in the great hall they went and sat next to Ron were they chatted until the Great hall dorrs opened showing the first years.   
  
(A/N i didnt want to do the sorting serimone because it would take too long and this chapter is long enough already)   
  
Once the first years were sorted into their Houses (13 gryffindors, 8 slytherins, 15 hufflepuffs and 12 ravenclaws) Dumbledor stood up and started to talk immediatly the greathall fell silent.  
  
"I only have a few notices the forbidden forest is indeed forbidden to all students hence the name" Dumbledor pointedly looked at Harry "secondly we have a new DADA teacher it is Proffessor Delaocour (sp?) please give her a round of applause" the greatr hall burst with applause which finnaly died down. "and as you all know lord Voldemort" a wave of shivers went past "has indeed returned and so i wish you all the best of luck in your safty whuile you are not with us here at hogwart because this is the only place safe now" With that Dumbledor said the final anouncement "tuck in" and the place filled magicaly before them.  
  
(A/N how was that? please r&r and tell me what you think and were i can improve all comments welcome because this is my first fic.) 


	5. chapter 5

chapter 5   
  
Snapes Haterid of Harry  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to the gryffindor tower after the feast they said the password to the fat lady (twinkle toes) and went through to the common room were they sat on their usual sofa. They chatted for a while until Hermione looked at her clock and it read 1:30 she looked up at the boys and told them she was going to bed and that they should also think about going up to bed also. She then went over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek like she always did and went up to her dorm saying goodnight to the two boys.   
  
Harry sat there stareing up at her for a while and then snapped out of it when he heard Hermiones door close he turned and looked at Ron who had abit of anger in his eyes Harry then stood up turned to Ron and said "um right im going to bed Ron see you in the morning ok." He turned around and headed towards the stairs but Ron called him so he stopped and turned back around and faced Ron "yes Ron what is it cant it wait till tomorrow?"  
  
Ron cut him off however and said "NO Harry it cannot wait til tomorrow whats going on between you and Hermione? and dont try and get your way out of it i see something between the two of you i have never seen before so please stop keeping things from me i do have a right to know whats going on with my friends you know." he shouted angrily this however just made Harry madder and he retorted.  
  
"NO Ron you dont have a right to know what goes on between me and Hermione and nothing is going on between us..."  
  
"i said dont try and get out of it i know Harry you kissed her didnt you? and now you regret it or something well im telling you now you arnt a very good friend are you because you knew i liked Hermione and you have stolen her from me but now i dont have a chance because she has fallen for you i can tell she has just by the look in her eyes."  
  
harry couldnt take it anymore he didnt know why Ron even thought he had a chance with Hermione "Ron you didnt have a chance in the first place she told me she had loved me since first year and you have always been jelous of what i have but the only thing i want is Hermione i would give the rest to you if i could, you think i like the fame people gawkin at me all the time? why dont you just grow up Ron and stop being like this every time i get any thing you want, you stop talking to me. now im going up to bed i suggest you think before you say next time because you dont even know what your talking about you dont know anything oh yea and before i forget yes i did kiss her but i dont regret it." and with that he stalked off up the stairs were he laid on his bed anger running through him and he undressed and got into bed he drew the curtains and laid down to sleep however sleep never came to him for a couple of hours.  
  
( next day)  
  
Harry waited for Hermione in the morning to go down to breakfast then they walked down together and was suprised to see Ron already down there eating his meal. Hermione tried to go sit by Ron but Harry steared her away and they sat on their own.  
  
"Whats going on with you and Ron Harry?" Hermione finaly said after a while in silence.  
  
"nothings going on mione what gives you that idea?" harry replyed.  
  
"its just we arnt sitting with him today i just prosumed there was something wrong"  
  
"no theres nothing wrong with me its Ron that had the problem hes just jelous again nothing to worry your pretty self about now" Harry said thinking it was over but he was wrong  
  
"what happened Harry what has he said now?"  
  
"he thinks i stole you from him thinks he had a chance with you as a couple i put him straight though. oh yea im really sorry but i may have slipped that we kissed last night when we were arguing" Harry said rather sheepishly.  
  
"what Harry your letting a silly thing like our fellings get in the way with your friendship? Harry could you please go talk to him you always talk in the end and its not worth spend ages apart until you talk again you know you get miserable not talking to him"  
  
"yea your right Hermione ill talk to him later but hers mcgonnagal with our timetables" harry finaly said closing the conversation.   
  
"oh man we have divination then herblogy after lunch then we have potions with the slytherins how much worse could our day get?" Harry moaned after he read the timetable for the day.   
  
"Well as you never do any work in divination you could talk to Ron and sort things out tell him your sorry about what you said last night and things will be ok this is Ron after all he wont hate you forever he couldnt." Hermione said with worry and a little bit jokey at the same time causeing a grin from Harry   
  
"ok mione ill try and talk to him but i dont know what mood trewilany is in today so i might not get the chance to" he then picked up his stuff and kissed Hermione on the head before saying bye to her and walking out the great hall to go to divination.   
  
Trewilany was not in a good mood when Harry arived at the classroom he could tell this as soon as she stepped out into the classroom in her usual mystirius mannor.   
  
"right class to day we will be going back over the palm reading and i have already put you in pre arranged pairs because this year i will not tolerate bad behaviour" she said poitidly looking at Ron. Harry was placed with susan bones a hufflepuff and Ron was put with lavender brown a fellow gryffindor who loved to giggle with her best friend parvati patel who got placed with neville long bottom which she was dreading because neville was a very clumsy boy. "ok now i will come round to each pair and you will read each others palms so start reading now so you are prepaired for the analesis when i come round"   
  
She went strat over to Harry and susan and started to make susan read Harrys palm it turned out harry was going to die at 19 get married at 17 and have his first and only baby at 17 also.  
  
In Herbology they were split into two groups there was an advanced group which consisted of 6 people (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, Neville and Lavender) The rest of the class had to stay in green house 3 while the other advanced group went into green house 6 to re pot a plant which looked rather like a sunflower however when touched by bear skin it shot out tiny thorns which could kill you in 20 minuits.   
  
After lunch they headed off to potions which Harry was dreading the most out of his days lessons. he walked in sat at the back with Hermione and Ron sat with seamus finnagon. Snape also split the group into two and suprisingly Harry had been put in the advanced group along with Ron, Hermione, malfoy, malicent bullstrode, lavender, parvati and seamus.   
  
Snape delibritly kept puting Harry off his potion to get him to do it wrong but Harry saw what he was doing after the second tiime and tried to ignore him but that was almost impossible. This however made Snape mad and i mean really mad he finnaly burst "Potter why wont you listen to me when i speak?"   
  
"Because sir every time i do it distracts me and i cant do the potion right then you shout at me sir" Harry said trying to keep his cool the rest of the class had turned around to watch this because it wasnt offen you got to watch a pupil stand up to Snape.  
  
"right potter detention tonight" Snape bellowed  
  
"no sir i dont think i will you have no right to i didnt do anything wrong did i?" Harry asked in a cocky voice which said dont mess with me.  
  
"Ok potter stay after class i wish to have a bit of a chat with you we will discus this" then he turned and noticed almost the whole of the class was looking in there direction "and the rest of you can get on with your work aswell" hen then slammed his hand on the table not knowing that he would be the talk of the school because Harry had won an argument with him and he had no detention, no points taken away nothing except having to stay behind to discuss it.  
  
(After class)   
  
Harry, Harry, Harry what are we going to do to with you eh?" snape asked with a eyebrow raised looking questionaly at Harry. " ill tell you what im going to do.... nothing im gonna let you off this once and only because its the first day back. is there anything you wish to discuss Harry?" snape asked which startled Harry bacause Snape was never nice to him.  
  
"yes there is acctually. why do you hate me so much why is it always me you pick on makeing me out to look a fool?"  
  
"Because Harry you remind me of your father so much and i hated your father because he won over me."  
  
"What do you mean he won over you?" harry asked puzzled  
  
"he got the girl i always liked your mum Harry no i didnt i loed her we were close harry once upon a time bacause your parants didnt always get on james always used to prank her and when she cried i was there for her we were really close and i had fallen for her i wanted her and then her parents were killed by volemort james' were also killed the year before hers and so they knew what each other was feeling then your father had to ruin things for us by telling her my parents were death eater and yea they were harry but i wasnt then."  
  
"but im not my Dad sir please can we start again almost as if we had never met before of my parents had never met you i dont want you to treat me different to the rest but please lets make a fresh start please sir?"  
  
"ok Harry we can try but no sucking up ok is everything sorted now?"  
  
"yes sir i believe it is can i go now?"  
  
"Sure Harry now run along" and he did something Harry never saw him do before ...SMILE!!!  
  
(A/N sorry i didnt update for a couple of days its just i collected my gcse results Thursday and then today i was out with some mates that i needed to catch up on. please dont hate me for it thank u all for your reveiws and suggestions i will take them all into account and they also helped me abit for the sequal im going to do because they give me some good ideas of whats going to happen. thanx again to my reveiwers and sorry about any spelling or grammer but i dont really have time to go back over them :-) ) 


	6. chapter 6

chapter 6  
  
Ron crushed again  
  
Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room after eating dinner and went up to his dorm to try and find Ron he decided it was now or never and that they had to talk sooner or later and Harry decided it would be better sooner.  
  
Ron was sat on the bed thinking when Harry went in he went and sat on his bed and turned to Ron "look im sorry i over reacted Ron i hate not talking to you cant we just sort this out now and get over it?" Harry reasoned  
  
"look Harry its not you who has to appologise its me i should have asked you in a different way it came out all wrong its just sometimes i feel left out because you and Hermione are really great friends i could never be that way with anyone because like you said yestarday i am jealous of you Harry and you have to understand its hard for me i have to contend with all my brothers and all and mum was really disapointed in me this year because i didnt get prefect." Ron said looking down obviously very sorry about the whole thing also.  
  
"yes well i get jealous of you too Ron..."  
  
"Why are you jealouse of me Harry i have nothing worth having except we have more money now but you you have fame and a massive fortune" Ron interupted  
  
"Ron im jealous because you have something i will never have.. a family. i will never have that and you take it all for granted I'd rather have a family then have fame and fortune" Harry was getting mad again and he was trying realy hard not to.  
  
"Look Harry dont get mad again i totaly forgot im really really sorry i suppose your right i am lucky in that way can we just forget about this all. Harry any way i found out after thinking about it last night that i dont love Hermione in that way i love her as in a sisterly way. Now have a new crush" ron smiled at Harry trying to lighted the mood.  
  
"who is it then Ron? go on tell me i promise i wont keep any thing from you again it was just alittle awkward because i knew what you would do" harry pleaded jumping upand down.  
  
"ok ok calm down keep your wig on. Your never going to gess its .....lavender brown but you cant tell anyone because what if she rejects me."  
  
"dont be stupid she wont reject you who could resist a charming red head like your self" Harry said smileing. Harry had decided since last year he had spent most of the time angry and unhappy this year was going to be different he was going to be happy like the old Harry was.  
  
Ron gave Harry a playful glare. "dont call me a redhead Harry you know i dont like it" but then happily smiled as he brushed it away.  
  
(that night)  
  
Harry sat in the common room trying to gather his thoughts on the day he found it help in keeping him his happy self. Harry still couldnt beleive that Ron had a crush on lavender and was also suprised Ron had forgiven his so quickly he usually ingnored him for at least a week. Ron having a crush on Lavender also had its up side because that was one less obstical until Hermione was his and now all he needed to do was to get past Voldemort to have his one true love the one he was destined to be with. Harry also rembered what had happened between him and snape that afternoon he still hadnt told anyone about it not even Hermione who he told everything. his mind then wandered off to how close him and Hermione had gotten over the last week and now were closer than ever and that was the way Harry liked it. They were no longer imbarressed about it and they shared the love thay should be but they never showed it to anyone. Voldemort would also never find out about this with the dreams that he did last year because he had worked really hard over the summer to block him out this was to protect everyone elso he loved Harry had alread lost one person he couldnt stand to loss another.   
  
(A/N sorry this chapter isnt very long but i didnt really have much to say in this chapter apart from Harry making up with Ron and i think Ron has grown up alot over the summer because he needed to make up with harry quicker then normal for the plot of my story. thanx again to all my reveiwers i will update tomoro and sorry about spelling and grammer i know its there but it cant really be helped unless i type really slowly or go over it again which will make it even longer til i update.) 


	7. chapter7

chapter 7   
  
Gryffindor v's slytherin  
  
the next month went by fast for Harry, Hermione and Ron and before they knew it it was the beginning of october and time for Quiddich tryouts. Harry and the rest of the team left were sat in the locker room and were voting on who should be Quiddich captain.  
  
"i think Harry should be captain" said Angelina Johnson the rest of the team mumbled their agrements and so it was decided that Harry would be the captian but once he heard this he was over come by a fermiliar sence....... fear he was scared and nothing anyone said helped him except a certain bushy haired girl who had his heart Harry didnt know why but she just seemed to soothe him and nomatter what his problems were Hermiones words calmed him.   
  
In the afternoon Harry went out on to the feild to start tryouts the keepers had to save as many quaffels as they could from going into the hoops the main part of these were usless and harry finally decided that after saving 18/20 Ron should be the new keeper because he had saved the most goals. he also had a chaser to replace and 2 beaters since fred and George left last year (A/N i dont know if fred and george had left at this time but im going to say they have.) they decided on a 3rd year called daniel reed and for beaters he had semus finnagan and a 4th year josh dagg. so now all the positions had been filled and harry was very happy with the people he had picked now all that remained was for the quiddich game which was a week away.  
  
"right now team i want you to try your best out there and rember dont get yourself hert. right do you all rember the tackticts?" harry was saying a week later. Harry survayed the team who were all nodding Ron and the other new team members were all looking nervous just like Harry did on his first game. "and you new people dont get nervouse it happens to everyone on their first match but trust me as soon as your out there the nerves will just leave you like that" harry said snapping his fingers together.   
  
The team was all stood behind Harry as the locker doors opened revealing 3/4 of the stadium in red and gold colours and only 1/4 in green. as they mounted their brooms and took off you could hear colin creevey giving the comentry harry picked up great speed getting the feel of his broom and seeing what kind of mood it was in. as Harry shook the slytherin captains hand, who was non other than draco malfoy, his stumach rumbled and he wished he had eaten that breakfast Hermione tryed to force him to eat that morning.   
  
madam hooches whistle blew and 14 brooms rose into the air gryffindor got the first posesion of the quaffel and scored immediatly. by the time it wasan hour later the score was 120 to 30 gryffindor. then he saw a glint in the corner of his eye and went after it and he was nerly there he looked were draco he was over the other end of the pitch and trying also to get the snitch. all the stadiums breath was being held like it always was when someone was after the snith. Harry was laying flat across his broom and speeding towards the snithch he was a metre away and closing in fast he extended his arm and clasped the snitch in it. the whole stadium rored with applause as gryffindor were the winners with 270 to 30.  
  
"theres a party back at the common room Harry this year they decided the winning team got a party after a match so hurry you are the star you have to be there quick ok" Ron said hurridly as he ran to the common room leaving Harry there on tiptoes looking over the croud for a certain girl *caugh*hermione*caugh* he saw her bobing over the croud and pulled her into a hug as she congratulated him on the excelent game. then they went back to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand were the party went on until the early hours of the morning when mcgonnagal came in and put a stop to it.  
  
(A/N sorry i didnt update but ive been really busy and it was my mates bday 2day and so we went to watch jeepers creepers 2 in the cinema. i will update mayby 2moro cos i have a college meeting but i have found my chapter notes so i will have an outline to what im writing and so i will write faster sorry im just waffeling now see ya stacey) 


End file.
